


Masher and Fignus

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I promise it doesn't happen, It doesn't happen but the twins pull out of context quotes and make it seem like it might, Other, What's that word where people fuck animals?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: So the TAZ fic writers discord was picking on Boom and this happened





	Masher and Fignus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boomjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomjob/gifts).



> So I haven't had time to really write much fanfic lately. College has been kicking my ass actually. So uh. I pumped this out in like. fifteen minutes? Uh. Enjoy.

“Hail and well met! My name is Masher and this is Fignus” Magnus introduced himself to the local people tripping over his words in his excitement. Fisher tugged on his jacket and Magnus tugged back. “Fisher no. Give it to me!” Taako let out a burst of laughter and Lup cackled as they both fell over each other. Merle eyed them before guiding the local leader away from the oncoming chaos. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Magnus I didn’t realize your relationship with Fisher was that deep.” Magnus stopped his conversation realizing his mistake and Merle took the opportunity to guide the remaining villagers away from the chaos. 

“Taako no!” Magnus groaned flushing. 

“Aw look he’s blushing!” 

“Don’t worry My dude I recorded it.” Lup held up a handheld recorder that they had picked up a few cycles back. She tapped it and Magnus’s voice repeated back. 

“My name is Masher and this is Fignus” She tapped it again. “Masher and… Fignus” And again. “Masher and Fignus.” She tapped it again “Fisher… Give it to me!”  

“What a lovely ship.” Barry glanced over at his girlfriend, concerned. 

“The fact that you know that word concerns me” 

“Don’t worry about it, babe.” She winked and Taako leaned over his sister. 

“So-” He snickered “So Magnus.” He let out a giggle. “So Mango. H-How long have you and Jellyfish boy been going strong?” He couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. 

“Lup give me that recorder!” Magnus charged at the elven woman who jumped to the side tossing it to barry. Barry caught it instinctively and immediately threw it to taako. 

“Hell no, I’m not dealing with this. This is some kinky fucking shit” He walked back below deck. Taako tossed the recorder back to Lup as Magnus charged at him. 

“This has to be some form of bullying,” Magnus whined. “I need an adult!” 

“I’m technically an adult” Lup offered waving the recorder tauntingly as it repeated.  _ Masher and Fignus _ over and over again. “Does that count?” 

“So am I and  _ no _ ” Magnus charged at her again. Lucretia walked into the commotion and paused thoughtfully watching the chaos before adding. 

“Lup, Please send me that recording when you’re finished. I want to make sure I get it correctly.” 

“LUCRETIA!!” Magnus protested

“An adult has spoken.” Lup declared throwing the recorder to Taako.

“The original adult actually!” Taako added throwing it back. 

“Lucretia they’re shipping me with a small animal!!” Magnus whined. 

“Yup, and it’s hilarious” Lucretia took a seat on the edge of the ship to watch. 

“LUCRETIA!” Magnus whined. 

“Hey which one do you want Lucy?” Lup asked leaning away from Magnus as she moved to airdrop the recording. 

“All of it preferably,” Lucretia called back. 

“Hell yeah incoming babe!” Lup winked at her before tossing it over to Taako. 

“Fuck yeah you’re gonna be remembered for all eternity as the guy that wanted to fuck a Jellyfish. 

“I DID NOT!” Magnus protested as Taako burst out laughing. 

“What a lovely thing to walk into.” Davenport decided. 

“Cap’nport they’re bullying me!” Magnus whined and Davenport waved a thumbs up at him before walking away. “ **_Davenport!!_ ** ” 

“Hey Magnus. When you’re in a relationship do you want to be yourself or a jellyfish?” Barry asked peeking back in for a brief moment. 

“IN A WHAT,” Magnus and Lup asked at the same time. Taako barely managed to catch the recorder through his laughter. 

 

_ Barry wrote slash fiction.  _


End file.
